


И эти дни закончатся

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон и Лидия не знают, выжил ли кто-нибудь еще, или друг у друга остались только они.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И эти дни закончатся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and these days are yet to end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874853) by [affectingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly). 



Эллисон думает, что во многом Лидия была больше всех подготовлена к тому, что происходит. Раньше Эллисон не приходило это в голову – раньше, когда мир не пах дымом, а во рту не было привкуса паники, когда она не просыпалась каждый день с грязью под ногтями и кислотой, разъедающей горло.

Это была идея Лидии – обрезать волосы.

– Они просто-напросто мешают! И мы всё равно не можем держать их чистыми. Так что просто сделай это. – Она протягивает Эллисон нож, который та дала ей много недель назад.

Эллисон медлит, но не потому, что Лидия не права. Она думает о Стайлзе, о том, как он обычно называл Лидию клубничной блондинкой, и как поправлял любого, кто осмеливался сказать, что она рыжая.

Следом за воспоминанием приходит злость, так что она выхватывает у Лидии нож, сгребает её волосы в охапку и отрезает. Лидия даже не вздрагивает.

Когда наступает очередь Эллисон, она сидит среди беспорядочно разбросанных медных локонов, обхватив свои бедра, чтобы унять дрожащие руки.

Пальцы Лидии скользят сквозь свалявшиеся, жирные, лежащие в беспорядке волосы Эллисон. Ей хочется сказать, чтобы та не тянула так долго, перестала так много прикасаться к ним. Это отвратительно, ведь у них уже много дней не было возможности принять ванну.

Кроме того, от этого на поверхность лезут непрошеные воспоминания о совместных ночевках, когда Лидия, пока они часами разговаривали, дурачилась с её волосами, или о Лидии, которая помогала ей готовиться к свиданиям со Сктоттом.

Эллисон не знает, где сейчас Скотт, не знает, выбрался ли он или кто-нибудь еще из Бикон-Хиллз.

Она понимает, что плачет, только когда Лидия проводит пальцем по её щеке. Эллисон шмыгает носом и, потирая глаза, отворачивается.

Лидия ничего не говорит, а просто берет ее волосы в охапку и начинает резать.

 

***

Они редко встречают людей на своем пути. Иногда Эллисон думает, что они остались одни во всем мире, хотя она знает, что это неправда. Они до сих пор ловят чью-то болтовню с помощью не совсем исправного радио, которое они нашли на свалке в опустевшем маленьком городке в Вайоминге… или это была Южная Дакота? Она уже не уверена. Даже то, что сохранилось, выглядит одинаково заброшенным.

Они держатся подальше от больших городов, но люди, которых они последний раз видели месяц назад, говорили, что где-то еще есть те, кто борется, держится за что-то, неважно, стоит ли оно того. Лидия считает, что они дураки, но Эллисон задумывается, не следует ли им повернуть назад, так и не перестав задаваться вопросом, может, и дома ребята еще не опустили руки.

– Если они остались там, то кто-то из них или даже все уже мертвы, – сухо говорит Лидия. – Эллисон, Бикон-Хиллз был в эпицентре. Там ничего не осталось. Мы не можем вернуться.

"Пока" повисает между ними.

Эллисон знает, что это правда, но в это не так-то просто поверить.

Когда начинает идти снег, они поворачивают на юг. Эллисон думает, что сейчас декабрь, но она не уверена в этом. Пересекая границу между Колорадо и Нью-Мехико, они случайно сталкиваются с парой выживших людей, которые с гордостью рассказывают обо всех тех волках, которых они убили.

– Нашли парочку около Вичиты. Они сказали, что не заражены, но любой волк должен быть мертвым волком, я права? – говорит женщина – Анна.

Эллисон чувствует слабость: – Зараженные оборотни не могут принимать человеческую форму. Они одичавшие. Убийство незараженных – это…

– Глупо, – резко бросает Лидия ледяным голосом. – Любой оставшийся незараженным оборотень может помочь найти лекарство.

– Лекарство? Ха! Дорогуша, у меня уже есть лекарство! – муж этой женщины, Хэмиш, похлопывает по висящему на своем бедре ружью.

Позже парочка пытается их ограбить, и Эллисон не чувствует ни капли вины, когда Лидия их убивает.

 

***

Прошел уже год. Она понимает это только по тому, что они снова в Калифорнии и на здании банка висит табло, работающее на солнечных батареях. Раньше этот город назывался Надежда. Дата и время движутся по экрану следом за напоминанием, что банк будет закрыт по случаю Дня Поминовения.

Эллисон смеется настолько сильно, что ей приходится опуститься на землю в середине заброшенной парковки. Она смеется до тех пор, пока смех не переходит в рыдания, до тех пор, пока у неё не начинают гореть глаза, саднить горло и болеть грудь.

Лидия садится рядом, берет её за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и говорит после долгой паузы:

– Он в двух днях пути отсюда.

– Да, хорошо. – Эллисон нет нужды спрашивать, что та имеет в виду.


End file.
